The Fallen One
by Divergentributegirl
Summary: This is a PatchXOc fanfic. Yep the first chapter is short. Ummmm not very good at writing summaries. Any way hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: So this is going to be a OC/real character fanfic. Its my OCXPatch and I ship Nora and Patch so dont even say 'eurgghh why arent you writing about Nora and Patch!')

**Chapter 1- The meeting.**

I set foot in my new school. Everything was new here, I arent use to the american system after all I am english. I had to move to Maine because of my dads job.

The hall ways filled with people as the bell went off. I looked down at the plan of the school. My first lesson was french. Great, I thought. Walking through the halls, I found my way to my locker. People pushed past me and then someone came up behind me and slammed my head into the locker door. "Look, what we have here! Its the new girl." Said one of the guys that had approached me. "Dude leave me alone."  
"Leave me alone." He said pretending to do a english accent. "Look here, new girl. I own this school. You get asked to do something by one of these guys you do it!" He said pushing his face in mine. "Yeah, whatever. First of all I have a name its not new girl, its Misty Grimm. Second of all, your breath stinks." I replied. He looked at me, shock struck his face. I laughed and turned shutting my locker door and turning towards the nearly empty corridor.

The door was open, when I got there. I wandered in pushing the door open a bit more. "Ahh you must be Miss Grimm."  
"Yeah thats me." I replied.  
"Your late but seens how it is your first day I will let you off." She turned towards the board. "Did you learn french back in england?"  
"No..I did German, its more interesting."  
"I dont want to here you say that again! This is the language you should be learning." The other teens in the class started making noises. "Will you all just shut up, please I have a head ache as it is!"  
"Um...Miss, where should I sit?"  
"There!" She turned and pointed at one of the free chairs.  
"Ok." Slowly I wandered across the classroom towards my seat, looking at everyone as I did. There was a range of people in the class: geeks and nerds to sluts and 'oh im so cool.' people. My eyes fell on who I was going to have to sit next to...No one else but the guy who had hit my head into the locker door. I sat down silently, when he nudged me. "Look who we have here, no one but Miss Grimm." He whispered in my ear. Turning towards him, I replied with"Look, just because I am new here doesnt mean I dont know what school's are like. I moved from place to place and I've already guessed your the school bully and do you know what I dont care what you have to say. You think your so cool but your not! Your either a jealous prat or you have nothing else to do with your life. So next time you think about teasing me just remember, I've been to loads of schools! When you pushed me into my locker this morning, you probably thought I was just another vulnerable target but I'm not!"  
"Miss Grimm! Outside now! You just came in and your already disrupting my class!" The whole classes gaze turned on me, except one person. The one in the corner at the back. He hadn't looked up since, I walked in. He had I stood up and picked my bag up and left the classroom. I put my hand on the cold steel handle which sent shivers up my hand and then up my spine, I pulled then handle down and pulled the door open. walking out, I slammed the door behind me. The door opened about five minutes later and out walked the teacher, whatever her name was. "Now then, Miss Grimm. Your not making very good first impressions are you?"  
"Not for you, but thats most likely 'coz I dont like you." I shrugged starting to laugh.  
"Right thats it, go in there get your book your going to the head masters office! I dont want you in my class again, until you sort your behavior out! Your a disgrace to this school." With a shrug of my shoulders, I ran into the classroom picked up my book and wandered don the corridor to the heads office.

(A/N: Ok I know this is only a short chapter but I have things to do and I will upload one chapter of this every 1 hopefully if not I will let you know! Oh and for readers of the Divergent one I wrote its been put on hold until I have my book and other things back and sorted out)


	2. Trouble

**A/n: Dauntless-ninja is stupid do not read her stories! LOL she is ok with me putting this because I said so XD! That shows why I have no friends! Ok so in this chapter Patch is SOOOOOO out of character, Im sorry! :( Ok anyway Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Trouble**

The corridor was empty. Silence filled the hall ways. If that cow thought I was going to the heads office she was wrong. "Grimm!" I heard a voice shout behind me. The voice wasnt the french teacher nor the head teacher. It was a male voice, I turned on my heels. It was the boy from the back of the class. "what do you want? Come to bully the new girl?"  
"I tend to talk to people, before I decide what I think of them." He wandered up the hallway. "Thought you had to go see the head?"  
"Pfft. I aren't going!"

"I would, if I was you. Miss Clarkson will only ring up to see if you have been."

"I don't care what she does."

"Look she isn't all that bad when your nice to her but at the moment your on her bad side."

"I don't want to be her class, I don't want to be here. I just want to be home."

"How long are you staying here for?" He asked now nearly stood next to me.

"I don't know until my dad loses his job or we have to move again.." I sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Maybe you'll enjoy it here."

I shrugged. "Doubt it."

"Give it a shot. There's a party at Vee's tonight. I'll pick you up at six."

"I don't even get a say in this?"

"Nope, I'm picking you up then."

"You don't even know where I live."

"I know a lot of things trust me. Be ready for six, I shall be waiting outside in my car."

"Umm..ok..."

"By the way my names Patch." He wandered off without another word.

So I'm now going to a party with some guy I've never spoken to before. Also how does he know where I live? And how am I going to explain to my dad that I am going to a party. This could get interesting.

All of a sudden then was a message sent over the system. "Misty Grimm to the heads officer immediately please."

"Great." I murmured under my breath. The bell rang for break as I made my way to the heads office. I knocked on the door to the office. "Come in." Croaked a old mans voice.

**A/N: Yep this chapters really short but the next one will be longer and I want to keep them updated so... ANYWAY get reviewing! Any ideas tell me!**


End file.
